


of course we matter

by gayskull



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AV Club, Crackhead energy, Drugs, High School, M/M, Slice of Life, based on everything sucks, drama club, light hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayskull/pseuds/gayskull
Summary: Phil's a nerd who only really wants to do a.v and run away from his messy home lifeDan is a flamboyant (slight edgy) actor who absolutely loves annoying peopleThe two clash when the a.v and drama club mesh together for a fantastic (totally not planned) end of year movie after the a.v club accidentally ruins the drama clubs sets





	of course we matter

"Phil, pan camera one."

"On it." 

He gave Laura a thumbs up and moved the camera towards the left, where his other friend, Mindy stood in front of a fake news set, ready to give morning announcements. 

"...and as we finish up our morning session of the p.s 68 daily we remind you to please study for exams and buy tickets for our drama clubs spring play, as always we hope you have a great day students."

"Okay, faze out camera and Ryan-" 

"Cue music I know I know."

They finished up some camera stuff and put away the equipment. Mindy scolds Laura and Ryan about taking to loud over the newscast, she smiles at Phil and comments on how peacefully quiet he was this morning. 

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks, I'm gonna head out early, ya know, get early on studying for those exams."

He ducked out the a.v room and began to walk down the bussing halls, this morning wasn't the best. He woke up to his parents fighting again, it wasn't a big one but they were fighting about him again. It always made him feel guilty that his mum had to take all the shit that was supposed to be thrown at him. His father wasn't the kindest man, but it had been easier before his brother, Marytn, went to college. Now it was an argument everyday, Phil didn't even want to be home because of how much tension there was in that house. 

"Hey, Philly!"

He turned to see Ryan and smiled. Ryan had been his best friend since middle school, he was best and goofiest person Phil would ever know. Plus, he had amazing bushy blonde hair. 

"What's wrong, we all know you wouldn't be studying for exams this early."

Phik shrugged. "Nothing much, it's just my parents again."

Ryan nodded. "I get it, don't worry." He winked. "Meet me during lunch, your buddy Ry Ry has the cure."

Phil gave him a genuine smile. "Alright see you fifth period than."

_____________________________________

Sneaking around the school wasn't exactly Phil's ideas of 'the cure' and he told Ryan this. Who in turn rolled his eyes and lead them into the Theatre, which Phil was sceptical about but according to Ryan no one ever goes in there during school hours. 

As they sat on stage Ryan looked around and pulled out a joint from his pocket. They learned very quickly bathrooms were the prime places kids got caught doing drugs, and they didn't want to be those kids. 

As he huffed and coughed Ryan passed the joint to Phil and spoke. "Don't worry about your Pops bro, he's old as shit, he don't know shit, he's mad because you're young, smart, and sexy as fuck."

The smoke erupted from Phil's mouth as he laughed, cueing a coughing fit. Whilst he doesn't seem like the type Phil isn't really afraid to admit he's a massive pothead. His friends often joke he took his gardening skills way to far. 

As they continued to take turns taking hits Ryan got up and started messing with stage sets and props. 

"Oh my gosh Phil look at this." Ryan threw a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs at him. "I thought it was only a myth that theatre kids were horny."

"Ryan don't mess with stuff, they'll know we were here."

He snorted, ruffling his curly blonde hair. "Phil we're literally smoking weed, of course they'll know we were here, don't be such a pussy."

Phil frowned. "I don't even like pussy."

For some reason this was really funny to Ryan and he couldn't stop laughing, Phil just laid on the stage and squinted at the bright stage lights, he took off his glasses and squinted harder, wondering if he did they would be less bright. 

Damn, they must be really high. 

"Phil you're a gem, this is why you're my gay best friend and not some random hoes."

Phil laughed. "That's not nice, you shouldn't call girls hoes."

"I mean anyone like, guys, girls, others, anyone can be a hoe, know what I'm saying mate?" 

Suddenly the doors from the auditorium opened, they gave each other panicked looks and quickly rushed to hide behind a stage set. 

"Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit." Ryan whispered. 

"Shut up jackass, they'll hear us."

A booming voice made both boys jump. "Hey who's in here!" 

As they heard footsteps getting closer from the audience section to the stage Phil motioned Ryan to rush backstage. 

"Hey stop right there!" 

They ran around backstage, they were both really high and had no idea what to do. Ryan looked at the fire alarm and then looked at Phil, who solemnly nodded. 

The sound hurt his ears but as he peeked around stage he could see the teacher leave the auditorium. The boys quickly rushed out the back door outside and didn't stop running until they were off school property. 

Unbeknownst to them two girls were lurking outside the auditorium door, watching the two boys as they fled the scene. 

_____________________________________

They didn't stop running until they were blocks away from the school and close to Ryan's house, where they could hide out for a while whilst his parents were at work. 

They were bent down slightly, one of Ryan's hands gripped onto Phils shoulder as he was bent over with his hands on his knees heaving. 

"Do you…do you think anyone saw?" Ryan gasped out. 

Phil shook his head lazily. "I don't think so, we should be in the clear."

They stayed standing on the sidewalk for a while catching their breath before heading on the road to Ryan's house. They did more walking then they did talking, which allowed Phil to think about their current situation. The more he thought the more he began to worry about it, what if someone had seen them? What would they do? If pulling a fire alarm wasn't bad enough, they were literally smoking weed in the school auditorium. What the fuck was wrong with them? 

"Oi, mate, what the fuck is wrong with us?" Phil asked as they approached his house. 

Ryan fished around for the key in his pocket before responding. "I dunno, but what I do know is I'm still high, and in desperate need of some cheetos, and a nap."

He unlocked the door, threw his stuff on the floor and made his way over to the kitchen with Phil in tow. Ryan didn't seem to be worried, but he hardly worried about anything. Phil worried, but he worried on the inside. Which is what he was doing now.

Ugh, life is so difficult. 

"Okay, we've got some hot cheetos and pizza rolls, who's ready for a feast?"

Phil snorted. "Sure, I'll go put Brooklyn Nine-Nine on."

"A man after my own heart." 

The rest of the day was fine, they sat on the couch and worked off their high by eating way to much food and cuddling as they laughed way to hard at jokes, that were admittedly funny, but not 'piss your pants' funny. 

At the end of the day when he went home he felt better from the morning and the events of the school day. He fell asleep that night with asleep that night with a smile on his face and in his heart. 

Everything was fine. 

_____________________________________

Scratch that. 

Everything was not fine. 

The morning seemed simple enough, he did the morning news, which brought some fear into his heart as Mindy read aloud a note from the principal. 

"Also, two students were seen in the auditorium yesterday during fifth period, they had drugs and triggered the fire drill yesterday, ruining the drama clubs sets, if anyone knows anything about these two students please don't hesitate to tell us, all tips are important."

It gave him quite a scare, knowing they were on the lookout for them. 

But it would be fine, surely. 

And everything was. 

Up until firth period. 

He was happily bouncing his way to lunch, as you do, when a two pairs of hands grabbed him and shoved him into a closet.

"Rico, I swear to god I didn't take your drugs, I don't do cocaine we've been over this a mil-" 

"What the fuck are you going on about?" 

A light blinded Phil in the once dark closet. He was greeted with a very angry looking girl all up in his personal space. He recognized her as Lonnie Alvarez, she was apart of the drama club. 

Oh shit. 

She was apart of the _drama club_. 

Behind her was her girlfriend, a very cute and quiet girl named Ann Cherish, she gave Phil a little smile and wave as he looked over at her. 

Then there was Dan Howell, who was lurking in the corner and could not look more sorry for Phil. He wouldn't call any of these people friends, but Dan sat around him in most of his classes, and they've talked some. Dan was the class clown and more likely than not was the center of attention for about five minutes of each class period. But he was also very soft, he had the most fluffiest hair Phil had ever seen, and his piercings are just a gift of God. Don't even get Phil started on how heavenly his painted nails look. 

Shit. Hold on. He's about to be killed.

"Hi, hello, what am I doing here."

Lonnie squinted her eyes at him and leaned in closer. "Don't act like you don't know Lester."

_Play dumb play dumb play dumb._

"Who's Lester?" 

_Not that dumb!_

"We know you and that blonde kid you always hang around with trashed our sets."

Phil didn't know what else to do then submit. He thought about what he'd say when he opened his mouth. He's young, he's got lots to live for! He wants a dog and he'd never had a dog, there was so much he wanted to do. 

He frowned. "I'm sorry, please don't kill me."

Dan sighed. "Come on Lonnie, let 'm go."

She eased up on the grip she had on his nasa shirt. He frowned. It was crinkled now. 

"So, you've wrecked our sets, what do you potheads intend to do about it?" She asked. 

"Firstly, you have no proof we wrecked your sets."

"Actually Phil," Anne spoke up. "We saw you and Ryan run out the auditorium, sorry."

Well shit. 

Lonnie was giving him a devilish stare. It made Phil antsy, and hungry. He was supposed to be in lunch right about now. 

"What do you want me to do? The sets are wrecked and I'm terribly sorry, I really am, but there's nothing I can do." Phil bowed his head down in guilt. 

This wasn't what he wanted. 

"Terribly sorry isn't good enough Lester, we can't have our play now, that was some of my class credits, and that play we were gonna perform was going to be on our applications for university, do you know what you did?" 

A look of realization suddenly hit Lonnie’s face. "Principle Turner doesn't know we saw you two leave the auditorium, and he doesn't have to know as long as you make this right."

Oh shit. 

The cogs spun in his brain like never before, every step he took from here had to be perfectly calculated. 

To bad he's not very good at math. 

"We can uh…" His mind blanked for a while, before he had an idea, a great idea actually. "Do a collaboration, the a.v and drama club."

Lonnie looked at him with curiosity. "What kind of collaboration."

"We can make a movie! Yeah yeah, the av club can film and edit it, we can use the script you guys were gonna use for the play, it'll be brilliant."

Dan peaked out from behind Lonnie. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Ann smiled. "Yeah Babe, it sounds pretty neat, and we won't have to remake the sets, it can be filmed in places around the town." She flashed Phil a smile. "That's a great idea."

Lonnie frowned at him. "Fine, we'll work it out with the principal, you're in the clear now Lester."

On the way out Anne gave him a thumbs up and Dan gave him a grin. This was fine, this was totally okay, his parents don't have to find out he's been doing drugs at school and he won't have to feel guilty about the drama club anymore.

Now to explain it Mindy. 

_____________________________________

After telling Ryan about the incident with the drama trio, the pair decided to form a meeting after school to discuss it with Mindy and Laura. 

Laura thought it was hilarious. 

Mindy, not so much. 

"See Ryan, this is the kinda stuff you drag us into!" 

"Me! You act like Phil wasn't getting lit in the schools auditorium as well!“

"I'm sure this was all you, Phil I don't blame you in the slightest, and that is the only reason why we're going to do this."

Phil gave her a meek smile. "Thanks, but you can't blame Ryan, he was right, I was also smoking weed in the schools auditorium."

Laura was practically cry. "It gets funnier every time you say it. 

Mindy sighed. "I'll talk to Lonnie and the rest of them later, for now, the three of you stay out of trouble and let me handle everything."

After the meeting as they were walking out the school Ryan trolled up behind Phil. 

"So I'm guessing you don't wanna smoke a bowl pack in my garage then?" 

Phil smiled. "Of course I do."


End file.
